


Parent-Teacher Conferences

by kitausu



Series: Ian and Mickey Drabbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few people asked for more about Emily Gallagher's teacher so here is a snippet from the parent-teacher conference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Conferences

Mickey flopped back on the bed, grinning as he watched Ian walk around their bedroom with nothing but a towel slung low on his hips.

“We should skip tonight,” Mickey leered, spreading his legs wide when Ian looked over.

Ian groaned as he watched Mickey slip a hand slowly into his jeans, “Come on Mick, we can’t, parent-teacher conferences are important. Emily and Mark want us to go.”

Mickey laughed loudly, “Yeah right. Mark would probably fucking thank us for not going.”

“Yeah well Em was pretty set on showing me her artwork.” He refused to watch the way Mickey was arching into his own touch, his jeans slipping lower on his hips.

“Ian, I promise you, these conferences are all the same. Emily is an angel, Mark is a terror, blahblahblah.”

Ian gave him a sour look as he pulled a shirt over his head, “Yeah well I wouldn’t fucking know would I?”

Mickey paused, looking a little guilty, “Sorry man, I yeah, alright. I guess I can sit through another night of Em’s teacher ogling my ass if you really want to go.”

“Thanks Mick, I really…wait what? He does what?” Ian looked furious, jealous was always a good look on him.

“I dunno what it is but he always looks like he wants to fucking eat me anytime I go up to the school.” Mickey grinned slipping his jeans and boxers all the way down to give Ian a better view.

Ian snarled, dropping his towel and pouncing on his husband, “Better make this quick Mick, or you may have to go up there with me dripping out of you.”

‘’Fuck yeah.”

When they finally did make it to the school they were running 10 minutes late and Mickey was trying to look like he didn’t have cum dripping down his leg.

“You had time to shower, I can’t even believe you right now.” Ian hissed, his face caught somewhere in this weird limbo between annoyed and beyond turned on.

“Feels good though, you can fuck me again as soon as we get back and I’ll be all ready to go.” Mickey grinned huge and cheeky as he watched Ian’s pupils blow wide.

“Daddy, Papa, come on! We’re late! And Mr. Owens says being late is bad.” Emily insisted earnestly as she grabbed both their hands and pulled.

Mark outright laughed when Mickey winced at the sudden movement, “You guys smell like sex.”

Mickey just flipped him off and Ian smacked his free hand against his head, “Don’t even start Mark, and Mickey you can’t flip off your son!”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Glad to be home firecrotch?”

Ian’s eyes softened immediately as he looked at his family, “Yeah, I really am.”

“You’re getting feelings all over me!” Mark groaned, but he knocked his shoulder against Ian’s as he walked by.

“Papa look this is my room!” Emily squeaked when Ian scooped her up into his arms.

“This is your room huh? Are you sure?” she squealed as he tickled her sides.

Mr. Owens was standing in the doorway smiling at them when Ian finally put her down.

Ian grinned widely as he shook Chris’ hand, “You must be Mr. Owens. I’m Ian Gallagher, her other dad and Mickey’s husband.”

Mickey couldn’t help the little shit eating grin on his lips when Ian’s hand settled possessively low on his back. Jealousy really was a good look for Ian.

“Please come on in, if you want Mark can take Emily down to the cafeteria, there are supposed to be cookies and things.”

Mickey nodded for them to go, “Just one.”

Mark and Emily both rolled their eyes as the left their parents.

“They’re going to be bouncing off the walls tonight.” Ian laughed, he still found everything the kids did hilarious since he hadn’t been back that long.

Mickey grunted and Chris smiled as he directed the two men to their chairs.

“You know what’s funny is, I didn’t even know Emily had two dads until this week. I always just assumed you were married to a women.” Chris laughed and looked at Mickey like they were sharing a joke but the other man just raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh really? And what made you think that?” Ian asked pleasantly enough but his nails were digging hard little crescents into Mickey’s thigh through his jeans.

Chris flushed scarlet, “Um…well…um…I just meant um…nothing, I’m sorry. I meant nothing. Why don’t we discuss Emily’s work?”

“Yes, why don’t we?” Ian draped his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and pinched him hard when he felt him shaking from the effort he was putting into not laughing.


End file.
